


A hot summer.

by m1nd_ctrl94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1nd_ctrl94/pseuds/m1nd_ctrl94
Summary: Summer, 2002, Harry and Fleur travel to France with the purpose of visiting Fleur's family and fix the last details of their wedding. He visits France a lot, so, he expects three things, nice food, fine wine and hot weather, but never in his wildest dreams he expected to find himself in a hot situation when he discovered a secret between Apolline and Gabrielle.A commision for one of my patreons, link on my profile if you want faster updates!
Relationships: Apolline Delacour/Fleur Delacour/Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Apolline Delacour/Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Apolline Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Secret

Life is strange in so many ways, sometimes you ask yourself, why life hates you so much and other times you’re glad to be alive, and that’s how a certain raven haired man feels as he walks into a bathroom using only a towel to cover from himself from hips to toe.

It’s not the fact that he has a very luxurious bathroom that makes him happy, no, it’s the presence of a beautiful blonde woman, she’s focused on her thoughts as water falls through her body.

The man smiled as he studied her features, almost as tall as him, a slender figure, just the perfect number of curves, a heart shaped ass with a nice size, long defined legs, suddenly, the woman noticed Harry’s presence and gave him a smile.

\- Oh Harry, mon amour, i didn’t expect to see you here – Said the blonde in a slight French accent.

\- I suddenly had the need to wash myself – He smiled before placing his towel nearby – Strange, don’t you think? – That caused her to smile before she rolled her eyes.

\- Help yourself, i already finished – She said before making him face her back.

She was focused on washing her body before she felt two strong hands on her hips, she smiled before moaning as she felt her lover’s lips kissing the back of her neck, while one of Harry’s hand moved to her crotch and the other one was massaging one of her breasts.

\- W-wait… Double attack, that’s unfair! – She complained between moans.  
\- All is fair in love and war my dear – Harry smirked before continuing his attack on her most sensitive parts.

The blonde couldn’t help but moan louder as Harry inserted two fingers on her pussy, she had a desperate look as she felt her lover’s slow but calculated touch, not so much focused on penetrating her fast, but trying to explore the depths of her pussy.

\- Yes… Moan for me baby, moan for me little flower – He whispered huskily on her ear before covering her lips with his own.

Soon after he said those words, the beautiful blonde closed her eyes before she started shaking violently.

\- Yes… Give it to me… I’m about to cum! – Harry raised one eyebrow before stopping.

She was surprised by his actions, then gave him an angry glare, she was about to complain but Harry knelt getting on level with her pussy.

\- Sorry Fleur, but i haven’t tasted you yet, yo- He was cut out by the French woman who pushed her pussy on his mouth.

\- Just get on it! – She ordered, her orgasm had been denied, so she was going to make him pay.

Harry didn’t say anything, he started licking her pussy like his life depended on it, as he did wonderful things with his mouth he started caressing her butt cheeks before giving her a few loud slaps, Fleur, who had her eyes closed, suddenly was wide awake a she felt a finger on her ass.

\- Yes, don’t stop… Soon I’ll- She couldn’t finish her sentence, just pushed herself closer to Harry’s mouth while moaning and shaking.

The Raven haired man smiled as he saw the blonde with a wide smile on her face while she tried no to slip and fall, quickly, Harry carried her on his arms, she was still feeling the effects of her orgasm.

\- Let’s shower - He smiled at her.

\- Stop… I’m not interested in that at the moment – She said huskily before kissing him with a strange force that came to her.

He set her on the ground while kissing her.

\- It’s payback time baby! – She smiled before push him into the ground.

Harry was surprised but he wasn’t complaining, his mind stopped working logically the moment she walked towards his penis, there was a lot of things on which Harry was considered humble, his grades on Hogwarts, his career, his ability to get rid of dark wizards, but his penis size wasn’t one of them, he was proud of his eight inches, so his ego rose above the clouds seeing the beautiful face of his fiancé while she was sucking his cock.

\- If there’s a god or something superior… Thank you! – Harry thought as he was deep throating his fiancé.

She was working herself to bring him to his climax, and then, she stopped before smiling at him.

\- You know why i did that – She mocked him and Harry rolled his eyes.

\- Okay babe, I’m sorry for delaying your orgasm… It’s just, I love your taste I couldn’t help myself – He apologized and she smiled at him.

\- Good boy, let me do something for you – Said Fleur before positioning herself to take Harry’s penis while he was on the floor.

The movements were slow at first but little by little her movements got faster, Harry took her hips and helped her to go up and down, she was mounting him while her hands rested on his defined chest.

\- Yes… Oh, damn, yes Fleur, keep going baby, take that cock! – Screamed Harry helping her to increase the speed of her mounting.

Harry hugged the beautiful blonde while he continued the penetrations and also, took one of her nipples on his mouth, first he sucked on it and licked it before starting to bite it, a move that made Fleur feel more excited, her screams started to get louder and louder.

\- Let’s cum together Flower! – Harry screamed and she nodded.

Harry pushed his member as deep as he could inside Fleur’s pussy, it’ didn’t take too long for Fleur to feel tons of semen inside her, exhausted, she rested on Harry’s chest. 

They smiled at each other while they tried to regain their breath, once they felt better they continued with their shower, and this time it was a real shower.

A few hours later after that they were in their room dressing up, Harry was wearing blue jeans and black boots, and his fiancé was watching herself in the mirror, applying some makeup, Fleur was wearing a red sleeveless blouse that accented her nice breasts and a black t-back as underwear.

\- So, at what time is our date set? – Asked Harry picking a sleeved green shirt, and started to work on the bottoms.

\- There’s still one hour left dear – She said looking up at a clock near the mirror, the clock was closer to 3 PM – No! Don’t even think about it! – She faked annoyance as she saw Harry approaching her – Sometimes i wonder if your sexual desires are endless – Questioned the blonde and thanks to the mirror she saw Harry behind her, he was caressing her ass.

\- Hey, I’m only twenty two, I’m a strong young wizard, remember what the experts say… “A wizard’s strength is equal to the level of his sexual desires” – He tried to defend himself.

\- Who said that? – She asked while applying red lipstick.

\- …Me, but the point is still valid – She groaned – I think… I’ll check the baggage – She smiled before rolling her eyes.

Harry walked through his apartment, until he reached the living room where the baggage was, everything was in order so he sat on the couch before falling asleep, Fleur was going to take her time, so there was no point in getting worried.

\- ‘arry, ‘arry! – He woke up confused – Come on, we’re getting late! – She told him in a desperate tone.

Harry took his wand and casted a spell towards the baggage turning it into pocket size, then he took her hand and both disappeared, they landed on a busy street near a big building, that was their destination.

Inside the building there was a lot of going on, luckily for them, the department that they were looking for wasn’t too far from the entrance, they walked into the international affairs department, there was a secretary with an expression full of annoyance, Harry made a sound with his voice.

\- You’re late! You—Her tone was full of anger before she recognized the male figure – M-Mr. Potter, sorry for that I--- Harry cut her apology.

\- Don’t worry ma’am, I know we’re a little late, but you know how busy is the ministry at this hour – Harry looked at Fleur and she nodded agreeing with him.

\- Yes, yes, we understand Mr. Potter, please, your portkey is ready, you just need to sign this – They both did as they were told – Okay… Paris, France, follow me please – She took them to a little room with just a table.

On the table there was an exact replica of the Eiffel tower made of gold.

\- Thank you for what you did Mr. Potter, please enjoy your Journey – Said the secretary before going back to her duties.

Fleur smiled weakly at her partner while she hugged his arms, this kind of situations were a little uncomfortable for Harry, suddenly they touched the the little Eiffel tower and again, they got teleported, in a room almost the same as where they got the portkey.

\- Okay, time to switch to French – Said Harry trying not to fall - Portkeys always makes me dizzy – He complained before opening the door.

Again, paperwork had to be done, their passports, and in Fleur’s case, her identification as a French citizen. They walked out of French ministry, they were about to travel again when they heard a voice.

\- It’s him, it’s Harry Potter! – A man wearing a camera screamed – And besides him, the beautiful CEO of Shanelle, Fleur Delacour! – Harry and Fleur smiled at each other - Can I take a Picture please? I’m from the Parisian Sparkles – The journalist begged.

\- I want a Picture too – Said another – Me too – And another.

\- Okay, okay guys I’ll give you thirty seconds, we’re really in a hurry – Said Harry with a hint of shyness and all the journalists agreed.

They took tons of pictures, pictures of each one, smiling at the cameras, with his hands on her hips, kissing one of her cheeks

\- His French is great – Said a brown haired female journalist.

As Harry promised, in less than a minute the couple waved their goodbyes before disappearing. This was the final destination, they landed in front of a big house, Fleur opened her wallet and found a key, the couple entered and walked through a beautiful stone path, they reached the house and didn’t waste time, they knocked the door.

The couple waited for some minutes, and they shared a glare, they were starting to get suspicious that something strange may have happened, Harry pulled his wand before the door opened, and an older woman greeted them.

She has short blonde hair, and is wearing tight blue jeans that hugged her curves, and a white sleeveless shirt that hugged her breasts if one could guess, she didn’t look older than thirty five.

\- Fleur, Harry, you’re finally here! – The older woman hugged Fleur and then did the same with Harry.

\- Mom! We were starting to get worried, I’m glad nothing bad happened – Fleur sighed.

\- Oh, don’t be so dramatic dear, I was taking a nap, your sister came last night late, you know, the graduation party – She dragged them both inside to the living room.

\- Yes, I remember mine… Too much booze that night – She laughed and her mother gave her a glare.

\- Where’s Gabby by the way Apolline? I wanted to congratulate her for finishing her studies, I was going to give her a gift – Said Harry looking around trying to find somebody.

\- She’s still sleeping, she woke up just to wash herself and got back to bed – She yawned after her explanation.

\- Oh, that’s too bad… You look tired, you should go back to sleep too mom – Fleur suggested her.

\- But dear… We should start planning the wedding… We don’t’ have much time – Fleur took her hand and lead her to her bedroom.

Harry just smiled at his future mother in law’s behavior, five minutes later, Fleur came back with her fiancé.  
Meanwhile, Apolline walked to her bed and moved the blankets just to find a naked young woman, petite and blonde, her breasts have a nice size.

\- Baby… Baby, wake up – Said Apolline and the girl groaned.

\- I don’t want to – She complained.

\- Come on Gabby, Fleur and Harry already arrived – She tried to wake up her daughter.

Gabby rose from her comfy position.

\- I don’t want to see them – The younger woman was angry.

\- Come on Gabby, you need to get over your silly crush over Ha- The older woman’s scold was cut off the moment she felt her daughter’s lips on her own.

Apolline was surprised, not by the fact that she was being kissed, it was the fact that she was being kissed in a very intense way, Gabby’s tongue played with her own and it didn’t take too much time for her daughter to dominate her.

\- Please, don’t talk about them when we’re alone – Pleaded Gabby.

\- Seriously, were did you learn how to use your tongue like that? – Asked Apolline trying to regain her normal breathing.

\- Mom please, don’t forget that I was surrounded by girls – Gabby smirked – Come on, let’s get back to bed, let me show you what other uses my tongue has – She took her mother’s hand before landing on top of her on her bed.

She couldn’t help but moan when she felt her daughter’s tongue on her neck. This was something that they shouldn’t be doing… If they weren’t veela of course, historically, veelas used to live isolated from the world, only made contact with the outside world for reproductive motives, but they still needed to satisfy their desires.

The best way to do this, was getting a veela lover, that was their culture, veelas are naturally bisexual, and a lot of families liked to keep things on their own, so the practice of incest wasn’t a taboo or even condemned, veela couldn’t impregnate another one, so there was no barrier for that practice.

But the veela nation disappeared almost three hundred years ago, they were curious about the world, so they traveled, and now you can find veelas all over the magic world, so this kind of costumes aren’t that common anymore.

Apolline was alone, her husband died in the last war five years ago, she hadn’t been intimate with anyone, until her daughter came drunk last night, Apolline didn’t remember exactly the details, maybe it was because her daughter insisted, or the nostalgia of those nights she spent with her husband drinking wine, they drank together, laughing and telling stories about Gabby’s way to adulthood, and suddenly she felt her daughter’s lips on her own.

She tried to fight it, but her daughter was too good at kissing, she didn’t know if she should feel worried or proud of her skills, but she didn’t think about it too much, she was drunk and horny, she thought that this was some kind of cute schoolgirl crush, to say she was wrong would be a misunderstanding.

Gabby was gentle at first, and made her feel loved again, but then, she turned into a beast, she dominated her, and the worst part of all of this is that, she didn’t mind, keeping the things in the family, that’s the way veela culture works.

But suddenly, their actions and thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door closing, they both were scared until they saw the drapes moving, sighing in relief to feel the wind entering the room.

\- Baby… Please, make sure the door is closed next time – Gabby forgot her hangover in that moment.

\- Sorry baby, I just wanted to get you up the bed to see your sister I didn’t think you would do that – Apolline was too embarrassed about the whole situation.

\- Okay… You win, I’ll go downstairs, but I’ll do it at dinner, please? – Gabby pleaded blinking her eyes trying that cute manipulation technique she used on her father all the time and that always worked for him… And sadly for her too - Apolline sighed – Come on, let’s rest a little more, shall we? – Asked the younger veela smiling.

\- Okay… Let’s go back – Apolline rolled her eyes at herself, she fall into her trap again.

Finally, at near eight pm, the four people on the Delacour House gathered together on the Kitchen, to be precise on the dining table, Fleur, Gabrielle and Apolline were chatting nonstop on a very fast French that was difficult for Harry to follow, so he didn’t understood, but decided not to interfere, they were probably talking about the wedding and their plans.

Harry felt kinda strange, he tried to focus on cooking the pasta that they were having tonight, he dropped the tomato sauce on the pasta that was accompanied by many vegetables, he really tried to focus on the food, but having three veelas was something dangerous for him, he shook his head worried.

***FLASHBACK***

\- You know what babe… I am a guest, this is the house on which you were raised - Fleur shook her head – I’ll cook tonight, I’ll treat you three dinner, what do you say? – Fleur jumped happily – I just wonder what s—He was cut off by Fleur.

\- Pasta, pasta, pasta! – Harry Laughed at Fleur’s enthusiasm.

\- Okay my love, i just want to ask permission to your mother to use her kitchen, these are sacred grounds after all… - Fleur laughed before Harry rushed upstairs.

Harry was motivated, this dinner was going to be something to be remembered, as he walked on the stairs, he thought of the ingredients that he will use on his pasta, he was going to be cautious to not wake up Gabby, but he saw Apolline’s room open, he got closer trying to reach the knob before forgetting about everything he was thinking before, his eyes and mind were focused on something more shocking.

Gabrielle was in her mother’s room, naked and was kissing her own mother, Harry witnessed non appropriate moment between mother and daughter, he knew he had to go and forget about this, but he couldn’t stop thinking about this situation, and couldn’t keep his eyes away from them.

He regain his logic when the door closed violently, because of a strong wind, he was shocked, he didn’t know what to do, so he ran back to the kitchen.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

\- I should forget… I should forget… It’s not my business – He tried to convince himself.

He faked a smile to Fleur, and she responded with the same gesture, he ran towards the kitchen trying to forget what he saw, but he couldn’t, when he said that this dinner was going to be unforgettable, he didn’t think it would be because of what he saw, he also realized something, he had boner.


	2. We have a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting between Apolline and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i just wanted to thank you all for you support, please check out my twitter for previews of the next chapters and previews of the upcoming stories i'm currently working on or my patreon if you want faster updates, (We're currently on chapter 5) both links are on my profile, please enjoy the chapter!

Fake… That's the way Harry feels right now, the three women in front of him were chatting and eating happily, he smiled casually when Fleur looked at him, but all those smiles were fake, he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw, what happened between Gabrielle and her own mother.

He looked at the way they both interacted, Gabrielle smiled at Apolline when she wasn't looking, rested her head on her shoulder, Apolline took her hand sometimes and draw patterns on her palm, Harry quickly finished his food and got up from his chair.

\- Are you finished? – Asked Fleur with a smile.

\- Yeah, it was delicious, thanks for helping me – He kissed his fiancé's cheek – I think I'll take a broom and take some fresh air, enjoy your dinner – They thanked him and Harry quickly got out of the house.

He reached the wizard's equivalent to a garage but instead of cars, there were many types of brooms, as he and Fleur visited regularly he already had one of his personal brooms, a nimbus 2002, he took the broom and quickly rose from the ground to the skies.

He smiled widely, flying always seemed something distant for him when he was a child, when he was living with his abusive relatives, he was jealous of birds, he wanted to be one, to be able to fly anywhere, to be free, that's the sensation he got when he was flying and he was good at it.

He even won a prize on his last year of education, aside from the quidditch coup that Gryffindor won, he won the individual prize "mvf" or "most valuable flyer" for his abilities with a broom.

He flew above houses, farmer fields and finally reached a quiet river with a beautiful bridge, the place was illuminated with magical candles, that means, even if it rains, the flame won't die, Harry rested his broom and seat near the river, he watched the flow as he tried to avoid what he felt right now.

\- Maybe I'm overreacting, I mean… They're both alone, and I was raised by muggles – Harry scratched his chin – Wizards have different customs than muggles, maybe I'll ask Fleur later.

An hour later, after throwing rocks at the river, Harry came back to the Delacour mansion, he found the three women speaking, he decided to leave them alone and just wish them good night.

As the days went by, Harry really tried to forget about what he saw and tried to be polite towards Gabrielle and Apolline, but he couldn't, he couldn't stop thinking about that, and his guilty got bigger as one night when Fleur wasn't in the mood for sex, he jerked off with the image of Gabrielle and Apolline fucking in his mind.

His fantasies were starting to get out of his hands, now, on his fantasies Fleur was fucking with her mother and sister, one night after Harry and Fleur had sex, she was naked resting on his chest, now it's the after-sex part when you start talking with your partner.

\- Fleur, can is ask you something? – Asked Harry with a smile.

\- I can't try anal today my love, you wore me out – She said with a tired expression.

\- No, it's not that… What it's your opinion on incest? – Asked Harry and Fleur opened her eyes wide.

\- Wow… I wasn't expecting that – She drew patterns on Harry's chest – Why do you ask? – Harry tried to find a realistic excuse.

\- Well, you know I was raised by muggles, right? – Fleur nodded – Well, I've been investigating about my family, and there are some interesting unions, there were cousins, direct siblings marrying, even a mother that married her own son, and I was shocked, but maybe it's just the perspective of someone being raised by muggles – Harry explained – Muggles fear incest for religious and standard societal reasons, incest is considered primitive for them – Fleur raised an eyebrow – So, I was thinking, maybe wizards see it differently, what do you think? – Asked Harry with a slight blush.

\- Well… Veelas used to practice incest – She answered bluntly – Of course, as men were forbidden in the old country, they used to seek comfort in other veela, and the tradition was keeping it in the family, younger veela were initiated by older family members on sex, to teach them how to pleasure a man when the day came, but also to pleasure other veela – Harry was surprised for that.

\- Wow, that… Sounds interesting, but why were they instructed to pleasure both? – Harry was curious.

\- Well… We're naturally bi, and also, that was a way to deepen family bonds, and before you think about it, no, my family doesn't do that – She cringed at the thought.

\- I-I would never think that – Harry was nervous – I'm getting tired, let's get to sleep – Suggested the raven haired man and the blonde nodded.

Some days have passed, Harry was alone in the Delacour mansion, he was near the pool using only swimming shorts, his toned chest exposed, without thinking too much he jumped on the water so there was a big splash, he was so focused that he didn't noticed an older blonde, sitting in one of the chairs near the pool, just when he got out the pool she noticed her smiling at him.

\- Hey Apolline, I thought you were with the girls shopping – Said Harry hiding his uncomfortableness when he saw that she was wearing a white bikini.

\- Oh no, this was something they had to do as sisters, the last time they did it was years ago – Apolline smiled as she was applying lotion on her body – Harry, do you mind helping me with my back? – She asked before handing the lotion.

She bent on the chair, letting him face her back, Harry started applying the lotion as he did with his fiancé, her skin felt nice, and Harry couldn't help but trying to cover her skin the most he could.

\- Harry, I need to ask you something – He shook his head trying to focus – What is your problem? – Asked the older woman, she had a slight angry tone.

\- W-what? – Asked a very confused Harry.

\- You've been ignoring us, me and Gabrielle… What did we do for you to act like that? - Apolline was getting annoyed.

\- I-I have no idea what you're talking about – He tried to deny it.

There was a silent pause followed by an uncomfortable vibe, suddenly the older woman rose up leaving her big breasts exposed, Harry tried no to see them.

\- You saw us… right? – Asked the blonde and Harry's eyes opened like saucers – I knew it, I knew there was somebody watching us – She was waiting for an answer.

\- Yes! I saw it all! But I swear it wasn't my intention, I was going to ask you something – Harry was worried.

\- Come with me… - She took his arm and they both entered the house.

Soon they were in her room.

\- Apolline, wha—He was cut off by her lips on his own.

He opened his eyes wide before watching the flash of a camera appear, the older woman ran to find a camera.

\- Hey, nice angle – She said looking at a moving picture of her kissing Harry.

\- W-What? Why did you do that? – Asked a worried Harry.

\- Why, taking proof of you cheating on my daughter of course, and with her mother, what an outrage – She said sarcastically – I need to protect myself and Gabby, if you tell Fleur about what you saw, I'll give her the picture – She threatened him.

\- But I wasn't going to tell her – He was angry.

\- I'm not risking my family's safety, if Fleur knows about this, I don't know what her reaction will be… Also, I wanted to do that for a long time – She smirked before slamming her lips on his own.

Harry tried to fight it, to push her away, but her abilities went beyond of what he had previously, there was no point comparing, Apolline really was an expert using her tongue, Harry finally gave in, Gabrielle wasn't here, but he would lie if he said he wasn't thinking of doing this before.

She was on his fantasies during his daily masturbation sessions, he took her hips, then grabbed her ass and lifted her up, she hugged his hips with her long legs.

\- Eager aren't we? – Apolline said in a mocking tone – Where's the shy boy from the last few days – She laughed before Harry kissed her again.

This time his kiss was rougher, intense, as if his life depended on it, her moans were shut by his mouth as he started playing with her nipples.

\- It's your fault… both Gabrielle and you, it's your fault that I feel like this… You both are the incarnation of sin, you know that right? – Asked Harry trying to convince himself that it wasn't his fault.

Apolline simply let out a very charming laugh.

\- Besides, I don't have choice… You're blackmailing me, I'm just doing what is necessary to protect my fiancé – Said Harry in a serious tone.

\- Is that so? Well, then – Apolline got out of her clothes and sat on the edge of her bed – Show me how willing you are Harry, show me how far you'll go to protect her – She added as she spread her legs.

Harry was amazed at the sight, he didn't expected her to be shaved, he also didn't expected the pink color, he got closer to her and then kneeled.

\- Wait, let's not rush things up – She said with a smile – I want you to caress me, to worship me – She lifted one of her legs and Harry understood.

He took each foot with one of his hands, and then started massaging them, this wasn't something strange for him, he did the same for Fleur, Apolline was moaning and then she felt Harry's tongue licking one of them, first her soles and then the fingers.

Quickly, Harry's tongue moved up licking the rest of her leg until he reached her thighs, he spread the most he could her legs and started licking her pussy, at first he was slow, trying to explore, to get adjusted to her taste, meanwhile he couldn't and didn't want to stop his hands going to her breasts, he squeezed them, as he got more rougher playing with her crotch.

He liked her taste, and suddenly he got on his feet.

\- W-what are you doing? Don't stop! – She complained.

\- Just like mother and daughter, I have an idea, and my knees are getting tired – Harry explained.

He took her hips and lifted her up causing her to scream before being flipped from her position, now, Harry's penis was in front of her and she understood the message, Harry was still trying to adjust her legs on his shoulders, when he finally did it, he started again licking her pussy.

This time he was being a little rougher, his tongue was doing wonders on her, and she couldn't help but moan lauder, luckily she previously casted a silencing spell on the room.

Suddenly she felt Harry's long meat rod touching her cheek and she took it, she started licking the head while also stroking him, she smirked as she heard Harry's moans, she was going to make a good use of his dick, this was just starting, she was going to blow his mind and penis with her experience.

She swallowed in one take the whole thing, her eyes went wide as she felt Harry trying to penetrate her throat, she tried to adjust to his movements, he was being rough but she never tried to stop him, until he did it by himself.

He threw her on the bed.

\- You minx, where is all the confidence that you had before? – This time Harry mocked – Let me show you what your daughter gets every night.

Apolline was surprised, Harry was usually a very calm and nice man, but suddenly she felt something amazing, she felt the powerful aura coming from him, the power that he used to kill the most feared wizard on decades, he did the impossible, some people doubted that he was capable of doing that.

But now, he was showing his power in all his might, he let out the beast inside him, and that turned her on, and also scared her at the same time as she saw his big member as he was getting close to her.

\- I want you on all fours – He didn't ask, that was an order.

\- Yes – She quickly did as she was told.

He didn't waste time, he just took her hips and slammed his penis as deep as he could causing her to scream while she was biting one of her pillows.

\- Yes, for a mature bitch, you're really tight – He smirked – Well, let's get started then, let's see what are your limits – Harry penetrated her without mercy.

He slammed his penis with force and she let out loud moans, not even her husband was able to make her feel like that when he was alive.

\- Come on! Focus, this is what you want it, isn't it? – He asked her before slapping her butt cheeks.

\- Yes! This is what I wanted, I wanted your big cock since I've met you! – She screamed in pleasure.

\- Good answer my little pet, this is what you are, do you understand? – Harry keep wrecking her.

\- Yes! – She moaned.

\- Yes what? – Harry said while taking her by her shoulders and getting a fast pace.

\- Yes master! I'm yours, you can do whatever you want with me! – Harry smiled as he heard that – I'm cumming! – She screamed.

\- Yes, do it! Cum with the cock of your future son in law! – Harry mocked her but she didn't hear, she too focused on her orgasm.

Harry was also getting closer to his climax, so he started to penetrate her faster, she was losing her mind, Harry got out from her pussy, and flipped her to make her face his cock.

Harry stroked his member for a few seconds and then deposited his seed on her face, she moaned when she felt some of his cum near her eyes and nose, the rest was deposited into her mouth, Harry rested his dick on her face, his balls were on the older woman's mouth, she couldn't help but lick his testicles.

\- That was a good laid… You weren't so bad – Harry smiled as he took his shorts – You should clean yourself, the girls will come back home soon – He suggested her, but it looks like she couldn't hear him.

Harry simply smiled and got out of her room to get back to the pool.

\- I'm covered in sweat, luckily there's a pool – He smiled before getting back to his activities.

Meanwhile, on a beautiful street with many shops, a couple of girls were having fun on a coffee shop, the older one was drinking a cappuccino while the younger one was helping herself with a black forest cake, normally, some girls wouldn't even dream of eating something so sugary like that, but when you're a veela, you don't have those worries.

\- What a great day, we really made progress on some of the important the things for the wedding, I'm glad you came with me – Fleur smiled as she touched her sister's palm.

\- You don't need to thank me, i know I'm not so helpful on this kind of stuff, as you know I will never get married – Fleur rolled her eyes.

\- Come on, weren't you dating Marie? – Asked Fleur as she pitied her sister.

\- She cheated on me – She answered bluntly and Fleur felt bad for making her remember.

\- Oh god… Sorry to hear that – The older veela hugged the younger one.

\- I finally realized that I have no luck for this kind of things, i was also dating an older woman, she was studying her master's degree on Beauxbatons, she only used me for sex, I caught her with her husband one day when I was visiting her outside school - Said Gabby in a sad tone – So, now I have sex without compromising myself… But that's okay, mom is alone and at least one of us needs to be by her side, you're going to marry Harry and move to England – Fleur smiled at her sister's words – But I'm glad I could take care of her, I really don't mind – Fleur hugged her again and Gabby shared a bit of her cake with Fleur.

\- You're an amazing person, you know that? You may not believe me, but trust me, just when you don't expect it, someone will come to your life and make you happy – She kissed Gabby's cheek – Oh god, look at us, people will think that we're a couple – They both laughed.

\- Yeah, I got myself a sugar mommy, I always wanted one – Fleur rolled her eyes at Gabby's words.

\- By the way, i'm surprised mom didn't came with us i really wanted to spend some time with her – Fleur complained and Gabby laughed.

\- Oh, don't worry, I'm sure she's having fun right now at home… - Gabby was smiling, Fleur was confused – Don't worry, she was tired, she needed sleep, and if she isn't she might be spending time with Harry, you know? Mothers worry about that kind of stuff, to know what kind of man her daughter will marry – Gabrielle drank from her chocolate milkshake – This is a great chance for them to get to know each other better – Fleur thought about what his sister was saying and nodded, that made lots of sense, suddenly, she stole another bite from Gabby.

\- Hey you should have ordered your own slice! – Complained Gabby as she saw her sister eating from her cake.

\- I'm the older one, that's the price you pay for being the youngest – Fleur mocked her before laughing.

\- Yeah keep that attitude… Let's see the way you'll react when you find your boyfriend fucking our mom – Gabby smiled at the thought.

\- Hey, I'm sorry okay, I'll buy another slice, or better yet, let's buy the whole cake and take it home – Fleur suggested before getting inside the store.

Gabrielle smiled, things were getting better.


	3. Cottage days part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers what heaven really looks like, with three beautiful veela on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i just wanted to thank you all for you support, If you want faster updates, please check out my patreon https://www.patreon.com/mind_ctrl94  
> we're already on chapter 5 (And tomorrow i'll post chapter 6), please enjoy the chapter!

Harry was happy, seeing that Fleur was getting along with her sister was something that made her happy and if she was Happy, Harry was also happy.

\- Ok, I'm ready – Apolline appeared, she's wearing a black skirt, blue heels and a blue tight blouse.

\- Yeah let's get going – Harry was using blue jeans, boots and a squared pattern long sleeved red shirt, he rose from his seat and walked towards Apolline.

\- Gosh, I'm so jealous mom, you get to travel in broom with Harry… Be careful with the paparazzi or suddenly everyone will think that Harry Potter got himself a sugar mommy – Apolline rolled her eyes while smiling.

\- Yeah, the millionaire quidditch star dating a rich older women – Mocked Gabrielle.

\- Come on Apolline, let's leave them and their bad jokes – Sighed Harry.

Before they parted, Fleur kissed him.

\- Take care of her, okay? – Fleur smiled and he nodded.

Apolline took Harry's arm and both walked out, when they reached the place where the brooms were stored, Apolline Kissed the younger man and he did the same, it was a quick kiss, Harry felt nervous but excited, he knew he shouldn't do this, he felt like a piece of shit, but if he didn't cooperate, things will get bad.

It was past eleven, Fleur was already sleeping, Harry couldn't, Apolline told him after dinner that she wanted to see him after Fleur falls asleep, he got out of the blankets and got ready, probably he'll have to fuck Apolline and Gabrielle, when he got out of the room he shared with Fleur, there she was already, Apolline waiting for him on the hallway, using a tight black short, and a shirt that looked comfortable but also showed that she had no bra.

\- Ok, let's get over with this – Harry got closer to her before she raised her hand to stop whatever action he was about to make.

\- I think you misunderstood the meaning of my words – She was serious.

\- Then… What do you need from me if it's not sex? – Harry tried to hide his disappointment.

\- I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page, I really liked what you did earlier, this could be the start of something amazing if we play our cards right – She smiled at him and Harry avoided her gaze ashamed of his penis getting excited.

\- If you say so – Harry was really ashamed.

\- But if you screw things up, if you do something that I don't like or you won't satisfy my needs, Fleur will know about this – She smirked triumphantly – And if you tell her, consider yourself over, I'll accuse you of raping me… That's right, you heard me – She threatened him – Your career will be over, Fleur will hate you, everyone will hate you… So, if you behave like a good boy, you don't have to worry about anything else – Harry was stunned, he was really scared, the sweet woman that he was used to now seemed like a façade – Do you understand? – Asked Apolline seriously.

\- Yes – Answered Harry a little scared.

\- Yes what? – She asked again a little angry.

\- Yes mistress – Added Harry causing her chills on her spine.

\- You're too cute, if you weren't about to marry my daughter, I'd break your mind, I wouldn't share you with anybody… You would be only mine – She smiled as she hugged him from behind and put her hands under his shirt to caress his muscles.

She laughed for a little before looking at his eyes again.

\- We'll soon have a date, don't worry i have the perfect excuse, we'll say that we're going to buy things for the beach trip – She smiled at him – Sleep well my lion, I'd hate if lack of rest would ruin our plans – She sent a flying kiss before getting into her room, Harry could only watch as she entered.

He really was confused, he didn't know how to feel, he was excited, he was angry and also he feels guilty, he hates himself for doing this to Fleur.

This were the events that lead to him taking out his future mother in law and lover on a broom, she hugged him from behind but again, didn't waste any time to touch his chest.

They landed in a town miles away from the Delacour mansion, Harry helped Apolline get off the broom taking her hand, they walked thought the little town, they were heading specifically to the market, they stopped to buy groceries, vegetables, things that Fleur and Gabrielle wanted and asked them to buy, like Gabrielle's candies and chocolates, Fleur's favorite bread and her smut femslash novels, there's two new titles that she wanted.

They also got some things for the beach trip like sun lotion, Harry got himself clothes for hot climate, some new boxers and also swimming trunks, everything was paid by Apolline.

\- Anything for my boyfriend – She said before winking at him, the female cashier had been looking at Harry for a long time since they both entered the store, this might keep her away.

\- Thank you my love… You're the best – Said Harry in a happy but fake tone, he didn't want to disappoint Apolline, he couldn't afford that.

\- Ok, that was a good reaction… That will teach that little bitch who you belong to – She said smirking.

Harry was surprised of the way she was acting, but his thoughts were interrupted when she slammed her lips on his own, it was a short kiss, but Harry tried to use all of his abilities to make her feel good.

\- Come on love, let's get something to eat – They got into a little food place.

But instead of entering, they went to an abandoned alley near the food place, and they started making out again, the kiss was hot, intense, Apolline was really a challenge for Harry, her experience was no joke.

\- You were teasing me all day as if I was your boyfriend – Said Harry before lifting up her skirt – This is something I always do to bad girls that only tease – He helped to get her red thong out.

\- Yes, I deserve to be puni—She couldn't finished because Harry closed her mouth with the thong, before taking her by the hips and slamming his member inside her with brutal force.

He used her ass to try push himself further, thankfully her mouth was closed, so all her moans were silenced thanks to that, if it weren't because of that, all the town would hear her scream while orgasming.

She hugged Harry's neck and let herself get pounded by him as hard as he could, he tried to help him to get his release, but her legs were weak.

\- Ok, here it comes… Take it all! – Said Harry before slamming himself harder into the milf while taking her neck with both of his hands but without choking her, he released his seed before letting her fall onto the ground – That was good, I'm surprised of your tightness… By the way, don't forget to use the contraceptive charm – Harry laughed as while she remained on the floor watching the sky.

Harry took the thong out of her mouth and placed it on his pocked, she won't be wearing underwear until they got back to the house, this will be complicated because of the short skirt she was wearing. When she finally recovered, Harry helped her back to her feet, and finally they got into the food place, they needed to recover energy.

The prices were a little overboard, but it didn't matter, the Delacour family had a money, her deceased husband left a great fortune to his family, they didn't have to worry about money for the rest of their lives, so, spending a little once in a while didn't hurt.

Harry and Apolline both enjoyed a sandwich, Harry's one, was a classic ham with cheese while Apolline ordered a chicken with spinach sandwich, when they finished they went straight to the Delacour mansion.

On the mansion they were quickly aided by Fleur and Gabrielle, Apolline was a little disappointed cause she wanted to spent more time alone with Harry, and they couldn't met secretly cause they wanted to get things ready for tomorrow, they were going to a beach cottage to spend a week enjoying the Delacour's beautiful private beach.

Harry walked through the house until he reached the library, he looked around to find an interesting book to read in case the women decide to have an only female chat on the cottage, he searched around and found romance books, there was a bookshelf full of lesbian romance novels, Harry rolled his eyes, without a trace of doubt he knew those books belonged to Fleur.

On the deepest part of the library, he found something interesting, a podium, there was a big golden book, he read the title. "The veela heritage of the Delacour family".

\- This sounds interesting, let's have a look – Smiled Harry flipping the pages until he found the index.

The book was divided in three sections.

"1.- Ancient days.

Summary: In this part, we travel back in time, thousands of years ago, tracing the birth of the veela race"

"2.- Out of the isle

Summary: On this part, we tell the story of a foreign woman that entered into the veela territory without being murdered and how she became the source for many veela to go out of the country and travel outside, to discover the wonders of the world"

"3.- The new age

Summary: On this part, we cover what happened after our ancestries got out the isle, also, we have a little biography of each historical figure for our family"

\- This sounds interesting, I'll ask Fleur or Apolline if I can take this book for the travel – Harry smiled.

Harry walked through the house, until he found Apolline in the kitchen and she seemed a little nervous, but Harry didn't pay too much attention.

\- Hey Harry – She said a little embarrassed, Harry didn't understand her attitude but he didn't care at the moment.

\- Hey Line – Harry kissed her cheeks – I wanted to ask you something, I found this interesting book of your family, and if we're going to be family, I'm interested in learning more about your family – Apolline shrugged.

\- Yeah, it's fine Harry, don't worry, you can take it – Apolline encouraged him.

Harry smiled and got out of the Kitchen, when he was out of sight, Gabrielle appeared behind the door.

\- He almost got us – Gabrielle's heart was pounding really fast.

Gabby had smirk on her face as she walked towards her mom and started caressing her crotch.

\- Let's get to my room – Said a very excited Apolline, while her daughter had some fingers in her crotch and didn't care that her mom was getting really wet.

\- Anything for my favorite woman – Said Gabrielle carrying the woman in bridal style – I finally can have you for myself, I have no problems with you sleeping with other people, but at night, you're mine, only mine – Growled Gabrielle and Apolline nodded.

This was really a mess of a relationship, the only innocent here was Fleur, she wasn't aware of the things her relatives and future husband were up to, she was peacefully sleeping while dreaming of her perfect wedding.

The day finally came, this was going to be a fun trip for Harry, he was going to the beach with three beautiful women, two of which he had been sleeping with.

\- Who knows, maybe we all have a foursome – Harry shook his head – Apolline already corrupted me – He sighed.

The Delacour women and Harry traveled on a muggle device this time, Harry didn't mind driving, he knew how to drive, so they took a four door car that belonged to Fleur's father, he was glad that he had to drive, so he just focused on taking the beautiful veelas safe to the cottage instead of the talk the they were having.

Almost six hours later after they got in the car, they reached the beach, it was a private place with a nice cottage, enough for a family of four, Harry smiled, since he started dating Fleur, he's been on this place every summer.

They quickly got out of the car and each one took their respective baggage, Harry didn't waste any time, he just took his swimming trunks and quickly got into the sea, some minutes later, the three women came to where he was swimming.

He was amazed at the sight, they were really beautiful, Harry didn't know what to say, he was speechless, Fleur was wearing a normal blue bikini, it wasn't that explicit but she made that bikini look great.

Apolline was using a red bikini that really accentuated her amazing figure, she winked at him when she caught him staring too much and he just smiled before turning to Gabrielle.

She's using black shorts and her breasts were covered with a pink bikini, she was the least developed of the three, but that didn't matter, she was really cute, suddenly she sent a wink towards Harry who simply smiled.

The three women quickly got into the water, and were welcomed by Harry splashing them, the three laughed as they were playing with a beach ball, Harry was carrying Apolline on his shoulders while Fleur did the same with Gabrielle, in the end they forgot about the ball when Gabrielle and Fleur launched towards the other pair and Gabby tried to get his mom down.

But that plan failed when Apolline tickled the younger veela and it was Gabby who fell into the water, everyone laughed. Later it was time to eat, as they did each year, they brought some wood from the cottage and made a fire not so close to the shore, while Harry was fishing underwater.

Harry was using a very creative way to fish, first, he got into his broom and applied the bubble spell, now, the only thing he needed to do, was going underwater as fast he could, he got tons of fish inside the bubble, and that was the only thing he needed to do, no harpoon or fishing rod, five minutes later after he got into the water he emerged happy.

He landed and greeted the women near the campfire who helped him to get the fish out of the bubble, he got fourteen, but he returned to the ocean six because some of them weren't edible, and they only needed eight and he didn't want to waste food.

Apolline assigned him with Gabrielle to take out the guts from the fish, he did it gladly while Fleur and Apolline took some coconuts from a palm tree, using a spell they made holes through the coconuts and put some straws to drink the water, when they got back near the campfire with Gabrielle and Harry, Apolline and Fleur smiled as they noticed that the younger pair already were cooking the fish placing it near the fire using stakes that they got from the house, they handed over Harry and Gabrielle their coconuts.

\- These… Moments like these make me feel so grateful – Said Harry before drinking from his coconut – A beautiful sunset, beautiful company and delicious food… Yes, moments like these made my previous choices worth – Harry said with a hint of nostalgia.

Fleur walked beside him and kissed his forehead. Yes, this place was beautiful, but also brought some rough memories for Harry, he buried a friend near this place, Harry liked it, it's a beautiful place to rest.

Some minutes later, they were already eating, they got a table from the house, and there wasn't much talk, when you eat fish you're focused on not choking yourself with a bone, you're that concentrated that sometimes you forget about anything else.

After eating the fish, they also chopped the coconuts to eat the fruit inside the shell with some salt, they ate the fruit while they were waiting for water to get fully boiled, the women tried to give a British touch to their day, so, minutes later they were drinking a tea made with Mediterranean flowers, along with chocolate chip cookies.

Apolline brought a radio to listen a magical station that played the recent muggle and magical hits, Fleur and Gabrielle, went to the house and got back with their hands full, Gabrielle carried a bucket with ice and a bottle of vodka, Fleur a basket with glasses and a German beer six pack, the night was just getting started.

\- Ok, beer for the ladies… And vodka for Harry – Said Fleur opening a bottle for herself.

\- Why just Harry? You could have said gentleman, you know… - Harry served himself some ice and filled his glass with vodka.

\- Yes, I could have – She mocked him – You're seriously hooked on that stuff, don't you? – Asked an amazed Fleur as she saw that her fiancé already had his glass at half.

\- Well… When your captain Viktor Krum, says that you must drink this, you do it without thinking twice – All of them laughed as he finished his glass.

\- Well, you're lucky that alcohol doesn't have a strong effect on you – Harry laughed as she drank her beer trying to imitate him, that wasn't a very smart idea, she was starting to feel dizzy, but she didn't showed it – Ok, let's see what's the big deal – She surprised Harry taking his vodka and drinking directly from the bottle.

Harry hurried up to take it away from her, she wasn't a heavy drinker, when he tried to take it she mocked him by avoiding him, thinking that he was playing, she ran trying to not get caught by Harry, while she did that, she keep drinking, after he finally got her they got back with Apolline and Gabrielle.

Fleur sat on a chair, and minutes later she started to get sleepy, Harry sighed and helped her.

\- I'll be back soon girls, I'll just make sure that she gets into her bed – Gabrielle and Apolline nodded.

Harry carried Fleur on his back and put her back into the bed they were sharing, she was already sleeping, he tried to make sure that she wasn't in a position that could get her to drown on her own puke, once he was sure, he got back with the rest of the Delacour women, but when he got back, he was very pleased and surprised as he saw Apolline sitting on Gabrielle's legs while they were kissing.

\- Oh… He's back – Smiled Gabrielle.

\- Harry, I'm glad it's you… We might need your help – Said Apolline in a fake innocent tone before laughing, Gabrielle did the same.

Harry gulped, this was going to be a long night.

***NEXT UPDATE***

03/22/2021


	4. Cottage days part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All secrets come to light eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's chapter 4, If you want faster updates, please check out my patreon https://www.patreon.com/mind_ctrl94  
> we're already on chapter 7 , please enjoy the chapter!

_Chapter 0, history of the Delacour women, characters._

_Athenea Dyonis Aphrodicus._

_Date of birth: 1553_

_Place of birth: Somewhere near Greece._

_Date of death: 1699_

_Place of death: Paris, France._

_Gender: Female._

_Species: Human._

_Race: Metamorph_

_Magic status: Witch._

_Height: 6'2''_

_Hair Color: Black._

_Eyes color: Honey._

_More details: Long curly hair, very athletic, her abs were really famous, she was a trader but her magic skills for combat were great._

_If we want to know the origins of the modern Delacour women, originally we have to refer to them as the Aphrodicus women… Yes, that is a surprise right? Modern Delacour women come from the union between a foreign woman and the last veela queen, that would be weird if it wasn't by the fact, that she was a metamorph._

_She had the ability to change her genitals, but she preferred to have a penis, anyway, now that everything is clarified, let's start, as you can see on her bio, she wasn't a veela, she wasn't even royalty, so how did she end up marrying a queen?_

_It was the summer of 1601, and some veela fishers were finishing their work and they were coming back home, but when they reached the bay, they found an unconscious woman, with long black hair, they didn't know what to do, the woman was really tall._

_They alerted the authorities and took the woman to a prison where she was treated and kept imprisoned, the veela queen was very strict in regards of the country's safety, invaders were put instantly on a special prison held on a coliseum, they served for the whole country's entertainment._

_The queen, at the time, Amoris Florensia Vidalia, was 39 when she met the love of her life, she had three daughters already, Amortentia (Yes, the creator of the love potion) of 22, Flora of 19 and Amanthya of 16. Anyway, when the queen knew of Athenea's condition, she gave her a chance to prove herself, she proclaimed she was a warrior._

_She promised that if she won fifty battles, against male prisoners and monsters, she'll get her freedom and also the queen will grant her a favor. The battles on the coliseum were brutal, twenty competitors, and only one winner, the only survivor._

_Thanks to that, only took Athenea six months to get fifty victories, as the battles were held each week, as she promised, the queen set her free, and what was her wish? A night with the queen herself._

_That night, was the night the queen knelt herself to another human being, Athenea conquered her like her ancestors did to many empires, and that was just the start, it didn't take too much for Athenea to take the princesses as they were already crushing on her._

_Athenea left a message that would prevail on the Delacour Family forever… "Follow a strong person? Or follow a smart person? My descendants should follow someone who's both" Athenea proclaimed the evening she Married the queen and her daughters, all of them pregnant._

_You can thank her for the veela liberalism, she encouraged them to leave the island and explore the world, thanks to her you can find now veelas on almost every place on earth, and for helping to increase the veela population._

_She ruled alongside the queen, and brought so many ideas and stuff from the outside world as she was a trader originally, she became popular with the entire population, and women always visited the palace with just one request, to get blessed with Athenea's child._

Harry's heart was beating very fast, as he watched Gabrielle and Apolline kissing furiously, still on the beach, while Fleur was sleeping on her room, he watched with fascination as he gulped another glass of vodka.

He didn't want to ruin things getting closer, so he decided to enjoy the show.

Apolline got off from Gabrielle's legs and started undressing, she got rid of her bikini, Gabrielle did the same, and Harry watched the younger veela's perfect body, there was no sign of imperfection, she winked at him when she noticed that he was studying her body.

Gabrielle took a towel that was nearby and put it on the sand before resting on it, Apolline knelt to get closer to her daughter, they started making out again, their moans suppressed by their own mouths.

Gabrielle caressed her mom's breasts, and pinched her nipples before moving down her hands on the older woman's ass, she tried to get her mom closer to her using her butt cheeks.

Suddenly, they both stopped kissing, and looked at each other while they were panting, some seconds later, after regaining a bit of breath, Gabby attacked the older woman's breasts making her lay on the towel, now Gabby was on top of her mom.

She sucked Apolline's breasts, played with her nipples and with other hand she started exploring her mom's crotch, the mature woman was getting wetter as the time went by.

Her moans also got louder, Gabby attacked the milf's neck by biting it, she moved slowly, she moved from her neck to her ear and she licked it, she moved to her cheeks and kissed her nose before taking over her lips again.

Gabby stopped and got up.

\- This looks like a nice seat, don't you think Harry? – Asked Gabrielle with a smirk before sitting on her mother face.

Now it was payback time, Gabrielle rode his mom's face as the older woman licked intensively on the younger's clit, Apolline also caressed Gabby's breasts and stretched her nipples, the younger veela had no shame, she didn't care if anyone heard her, she screamed very loud.

She took Apolline's hands to help herself land safely on top of the mature woman, her face now near Apolline's cunt.

\- You've been great mom, but let me show you how it's done – Smirked Gabrielle before inserting her tongue inside Apolline's vagina.

Apolline wanted to moan but Gabrielle stopped her from it by shutting her with her crotch. They both worked each other on the 69 position.

Harry couldn't wait anymore, he took his dick out and started masturbating as he watched the mother and daughter pair pleasuring each other, he also got rid of his trunks, Gabrielle smiled as he watched him playing with his dick.

But soon, she turned back her attention to her mom, Apolline was getting rougher and Gabrielle didn't want to lose so she used her tongue skills and her hands, their moans got louder and not so much time passed when they both climaxed, their mouths were shut because they were focused on drinking their lovers love juice.

Gabrielle moved her body, so she could lay besides her mother and hugged her arm.

\- What a big baby I have – Said Apolline with a smile before kissing her daughter's forehead – Oh dear, not yet – The milf smiled at Harry who was jacking intensively – Why don't you join us? – Harry didn't have to think twice about doing what she suggested.

Gabrielle blushed when she saw Harry near them, she was nervous when she saw his member.

\- Come on baby, I'll show you how to do it – Apolline encouraged Gabrielle to get on her knees – You might be surprised Harry… But Gabby's still a virgin – Gabby's eyes went wide when she heard her mom say that.

\- MOM! – Apolline laughed at her daughter's reaction.

\- Don't worry Gabby, I think that's wonderful on these days – Harry smiled at her before changing his expression as he felt Apolline licking the tip of his dick – You… You don't have to do this if you don't want to – Said Harry before getting surprised by Gabby, who went straight into licking his dick.

\- She's been dreaming of doing this from a long time dear – Apolline got up to kiss Harry and he took her ass with one hand and held the back of Gabby's head with another – She's been in love with you since she met you, that's why her relationship with her sister wasn't so good… She thought Fleur took you away from her – Harry looked at Gabrielle who kept sucking his cock.

\- Is that right Gabby? Do you really love me? – Asked Harry in a loving tone and Gabby nodded with his dick inside her mouth – Then, take it baby! Drink it all! – Harry tried to push himself further inside Gabrielle's mouth as he came she tried not to choke.

\- Come on baby girl, you can do it! – Cheered Apolline.

Minutes later, Harry got out of Gabrielle's mouth and she showed him his cum on her mouth, she played it with it before swallowing it.

Gabby changed her position, she lay in the towel and faced Harry while spreading her legs.

\- Gabby… You don't need to do this – Harry thought this was the correct thing to say but he really didn't mean it.

\- Do it… If it's with you, I'm okay with losing it – She smiled at him – Please Harry, this is my only wish, losing it with you – Harry didn't know what to say so, instead he nodded.

He got his cock ready to enter inside Gabby, he looked at her one last time before she nodded, and then, he did it, slowly, he inserted his member and Gabrielle couldn't help but moan, she put her hands on his chest.

\- Please, wait a little… You're too big, I'm trying to adjust – Harry nodded.

Then he proceeded to penetrate her slowly, she was really tight, even if there was no blood, there was no doubt she was a virgin.

\- She broke her hymen when she fall from a horse years ago – Apolline commented to him as if she was reading his thoughts.

Harry nodded and continued penetrating her, his velocity increasing little by little with each trust, Apolline couldn't stop herself from masturbating as she watched her future son in law, fucking her other daughter.

\- Sorry Jean… We're both sluts for Potter cock! – Apolline screamed.

Harry took a nice pace, he was caring towards pleasuring Gabrielle, he kissed her as he penetrated her and she couldn't do anything than cry… This is really how just she imagined her first time to be, she hugged Harry's neck and also hugged his waist with her legs.

Gabrielle let out Harry's neck and waist, letting him taking her by her hips, and suddenly, there was another thing in front of Harry, it was Apolline presenting her ass, Harry quickly started to lick her anus and smack her butt cheeks while Apolline was kissing her own daughter, Harry used his fingers to penetrate Apolline's ass.

Minutes later, the three got rougher and incremented their pace.

\- Inside – Said Gabby in a lower voice – Let it inside! – She begged for it and Harry couldn't deny her wish even if he wanted.

The three screamed, Gabby and Harry as they reached their orgasm and Apolline getting her ass finger fucked by Harry, as the younger ones were climaxing, the three shared a kiss.

Harry got outside of Gabby and started kissing her again, both women rested their heads on Harry's chest, when they started to breath in a normal way again, Apolline and Gabrielle got up, the older woman couldn't help but smack the younger one's ass.

\- Come on Harry… The night's still young, let's get back to my room – Proposed Apolline and Harry nodded before taking the two giggling women on his shoulders.

This will be a long night, no doubt.

\- Oh gosh, my head – Said a blonde veela waking up from long sleep – Where am i? – She asked as she looked at her surroundings – Oh yeah, we're on my room – She said calmly as she saw a blanket covering something, she smiled – Keep dreaming sleepyhead – She murmured before getting up.

Walking was hard for her, she was having a hard time trying not to fall on the floor, she finally reached the bathroom, and washed her face, after this, she went to the kitchen.

She took a pill from the emergency kit and her head started to feel better, she walked back to her room and was about to get back to sleep when she heard loud noises coming from her mother's room.

\- I-I shouldn't do this – Said Fleur rubbing her forehead but when she heard a loud moan, she quickly got her wand and destroyed the bedroom's door.

When she saw what was happening her eyes opened wide, like saucers. It was as if the darkest thing that happened only her worst nightmares, it was his fiancé, fucking her mother's ass while her little sister helped him to open her mother's anus.

The three didn't know what to say, quickly they separated.

\- Fleur, this isn't what it looks like! – Said Apolline worried.

\- Sister, please, let us explain – Gabrielle tried to make her sister understand.

Fleur didn't say anything, she just stared at the ceiling and that started to worry the other occupants of the room.

\- Tell me something… - She said in a low tone – My fiancé fucking my mom and my sister, tell me how… THAT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE – Fleur started to glow and change her appearance.

The three started to run and get out of the cottage, outside, appeared a bird like feminine figure, throwing fire balls to the three of them.

\- Listen Fleur, I'm sorry! This is all my fault I was weak – Harry said sadly I seduced them, Gabrielle and Apolline were surprised when they heard that, Harry was lying.

\- What are you talking about? That didn't happened – Asked the older woman worried.

\- If she ends up hating me, that's okay, I'm just a guy, Fleur can get anyone, but she can't afford to lose you, you're her family – Harry said with a smile – Also, I'm being selfish, I'm tired of feeling guilty, I don't like that she'll end up hating me, but if that keeps your family together, I'll do it gladly – Said Harry in a serious tone

He stepped in front on them before he looked up towards Fleur, Apolline and Gabby looked at each other not knowing what to say.

\- If you're going to kill someone it's me… It's all my fault, I've been forcing them – Harry was ready to die.

Fleur's bird form started charging a powerful fireball, but when she throw it at Harry, the ball was destroyed, Harry was surprised to see Gabby and Apolline's bird form.

\- That's not true Fleur… Actually we seduced him – Said a very serious Apolline.

\- WHY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT – Fleur exploded in a fireblitz.

\- Because we both are bonded to him! – The words coming out of Gabby's mouth shocked Harry and Fleur.

\- W-What? – Asked Fleur now on the ground.

\- Yes, as you've heard… We're bonded to Harry, you know how it works right baby? – Apolline got closer to Fleur.

\- Yes, a veela always seeks strong people – Fleur realized something.

\- And who's the strongest wizard of the world? At least for me, it was natural that this was going to happen, even if I tried to hide it for years – Fleur was shocked when she heard her mother said that.

\- As for me, I bonded with him when he saved me from the lake… But I didn't want to ruin your relationship – Gabby lowered her head in shame before she felt Fleur's arms around him.

\- This was going to be something casual, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin your relationship, we just needed some of his mana to keep us alive, it was going to be something casual, just like what you did with Tonks on her bachelorette party – Fleur's eyes went wide and Harry looked at her confused.

\- What are you talking about Apolline? – Asked Harry confused.

\- I-I slept with Tonks the night before her wedding – Fleur was ashamed.

\- Oh – Whispered Harry – That's hot! – He gave her a thumbs up and everyone but Fleur laughed.

\- No! That's not the point! You weren't supposed to know… I cheated on you too, I really am a hypocrite – Fleur started sobbing before she was hugged by Harry.

\- I think we all need to talk – Gabrielle's words were on point, they also needed to dress.

*****UPDATES*****

**Chapter #5: 03/29/2021**


End file.
